


Valentine's Day

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [104]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Killian have a romantic Valentine's Day date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Valentine’s Day**

She woke up with to soft peppered kisses on her lips. Emma moaned slightly as her eyes fluttered open to see Killian hovering over her, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. His hair was messed up from the night, and his eyes were filled with warmth as he cupped her cheek.

“Good morning,” he said, before placing another kiss on her lips.

She smiled at him, as she sat up ever so slightly. He was holding a tray filled with pancakes, some scrambled eggs, and a side of hashbrowns.

“What’s the special occasion?” she asked slightly, as Killian slipped back into bed with her.

They had been together for nearly a month and a half, and her boyfriend had all but in name, moved in with her.

He placed the tray between the two of them and handed her a fork.

“Your lad introduced me to a tradition in this land, known as St. Valentine’s Day,” he said, in a knowledgeable tone. “That it is the day than one show’s their Love how much they care about them. So I intend to spend this day showering you with affection this entire day.”

She supposed she really should have seen such a thing coming. In a town like Storybrooke where nearly everyone had a True Love, Valentine’s day would probably be quite a big deal. Emma remembered her own parent’s saying they planned to have a nice quiet stay in day, and she wondered if It was indeed what was happening, or if one of them had planned something in surprise.

She felt her heart melt slightly as she moved closer to his warm body, before digging in to the breakfast that he had made the two of them.

“Mmm,” she said with a sigh. He had been watching her somewhat expectantly, “This tastes really good, Killian,” she complimented. “Did you cook this?”

He grinned at her expression, “Aye, I procured lessons from Granny to create a meal worthy for a breakfast.”

She leaned closer to him and kissed him slightly on the corner of his lips, “Thank you,” she said softly, “For this, and for wanting to do something today. I didn’t mention it to you because I didn’t want you to have worry about planning anything.”

He frowned, “I would gladly plan days like this, or just normal dates, Love. Anything which means I get to shower you with affection.”

“I just never had anyone do anything like this for me before,” she said softly, as she looked down.

Killian brushed a strand of hair out of her face, “Well as long as you’ll have me in your life, I can promise you many, many more of these events.”

She smiled as she rested her body against him, “I think I’m going to keep you around for a long time then,” she said softly.

It was weird to think about. A few weeks ago, such a statement from her would have sent her running for the hills. But the peace and quiet in town allowed for her to have some time to settle into her relationship and allow for her to figure out what life could be like without a crisis ever few seconds.

“I’m glad,” he said tenderly, “Because I plan on staying with you for some time; quite possibly forever.”

She kissed him, properly this time, and his hand wrapped around the back of her head, pulling her in to deepen the kiss.

When Emma pulled away, she was breathless.

“Do you plan on telling me what we’re doing for the rest of today?” she asked, feeling slightly curious.

He shook his head, “I’m not planning on telling you, Swan. This day will serve as a surprise for you. So I will not spoil it by telling you.”

She grinned as she watched him take a bite of his meal, and used her finger to wipe off a crumb from his face.

After they had finished their food, he placed the tray to the side and enveloped her into his arms.

“Do we have to get out of bed just yet, or does your plan involve us starting our day now?” she asked, unwilling to leave his warmth.

“My plan involves us staying in bed for a few more hours,” he smirked, before pushing her down on the bed. “And trust me when I say I plan on using them very, very effectively.”

She moaned slightly as he began trailing kisses down her body. If this was what having a valentine’s was like, then she supposed she could get used to it. She had to admit that having someone care for her as he did had a way of making her feel special.

It turned out that he had indeed planned the entire day, with everything from a horse drawn carriage ride, to a boat ride on his newly procured ship, a walk in town, and a dinner at the restaurant they had their first date.

At the end of the day, she was absolutely exhausted. But she would be lying if she said that it hadn’t been the most romantic Valentine’s day she had ever had. And later that night, when her head rest against his chest in the moments before she drifted off to sleep, she couldn’t help but feel that just maybe she wanted this to last forever too.


End file.
